Talk:Command line argument
Vanilla Doom's limitation in the amount of command line stuff it can read (with and especially without using response files) should be mentioned here, but I can't quite remember how many characters it was limited to. Anyone know/remember? Janizdreg 13:52, 15 Mar 2005 (GMT) :With no response file, wouldn't that limit also depend on the version of DOS being used? Ryan W 06:45, 11 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- I am certainly no expert on network protocols, so please don't attach any sort of authority to my descriptions of -net. :> Ryan W 23:00, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) ---- I'm almost certiain there are -left and -right command line options that allow you to setup 3 computers in a network (single player) that would allow you to have a FOV of > 180 with 3 monitors. - Zeb McClure :It was taken out in 1.2, IIRC. -- TheDarkArchon 09:05, 12 May 2006 (UTC) : I think it disappeared when they split out the network backend code into separate driver programs (sersetup.exe/ipxsetup.exe). Fraggle 11:53, 12 May 2006 (UTC) ---- Plays the demo .LMP at double speed I am not buying this anymore, at least as it applies to present-day computers. I can produce rates of * slightly less than 300% in vanilla 1.9, no DOSBox (that's 300% of 35 gametics per second, though it does not run at 35 gametics per second normally); * slightly less than 150% in Doom95; and * about 850% in Doom95 with -emulate. (Source ports are expected to be more diverse, I suppose, since they just use whatever rate is most helpful to the authors during testing, but the table should also state that in far more general terms than it currently does.) Ryan W 15:36, 4 March 2007 (UTC) : Wow, not only was that inaccurate, it's simply wrong. I've put up a better description. Fraggle 15:51, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :: Thumbs up! :: I went home and checked PrBoom+: -timedemo is around 700%, whereas -fastdemo is more like 4000%-4500% (which is so fast as to be incomprehensible, and I was watching my own film!). Ryan W 17:01, 5 March 2007 (UTC) ---- Missing from this page is Heretic's command line arguments, Strifes, Hexen, etc. I believe that some command line parameters are the same for all of the Doom family. But others are specific to a particular family member. So this page need expanding but in such a way it does not become over long or cluttered. --IDLover 21:58, 15 January 2008 (UTC) : IIRC the Cheat code article was split up into Doom/Heretic/port articles when it had less information in it than this. So that's probably okay here also. Ryan W 01:06, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Port parameters list I think mixing commands from various engines is pretty useless and, if anything, confusing. Instead, each port could have a table in its own article, listing all its specific commands, as well as a list of any commands that have been changed or are obsolete for the engine in question. People would then check the main (id engine) commands list, and the port specific ones to see what each modified engine has to offer. Who is like God? 20:31, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Redirect proposal I propose we make this a redirect to Parameter (see also Talk:Parameter). Some of the info here that's not in Parameter could be moved to a section in Source port, then particular source port articles can list their parameters in a section (if the list its long they may require separate articles, such as for example "zdoom parameters and commands"). Who is like God? 22:19, 1 June 2008 (UTC)